Humming Bird
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: No one should be able to have him... No. They may have loved the precious nation called Prussia. Kings all hoping for the Albino's soft skin but the nation known as Prussia belong to him and only him and Germany was going to make sure his Bruder knew it one way or another. Dark!Germany x Prussia.


**I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

Austria walked down the path to the house where he knew he would find Prussia or at lest Germany. Though he was sure he would find Germany. The little hoodlum was probably running around somewhere causing trouble for the new nation. Although Germany was the human age of fifteen he was extremely mature for his age.

If anyone had seen the two together they would assume that Ludwig was the older and Gilbert the younger brother. After all Ludwig was a good two inches taller then Gilbert and no doubt he would kept growing what with his country getting stronger with each passing day.

Knocking on the door Austria thought he heard something inside. It sound like a thud. Knocking again this time a little huffed he waited when the door opened and sure enough it was Ludwig there.

"Ah, Austria… come in."

"Thank you. I hate to intrude but I have been wondering where your brother went. He hasn't show up to my house in ages and I was wondering where he might be."

Ludwig lead the way to the sitting room. "He could be anywhere. Have you've tried France and Spain?"

"Yes. I even asked Hungry and no one knows where he is."

"I can assure you he is alright. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you."

"We also have some small cakes if you would like some."

"That would be nice." Austria smiled. "It shocks me to think of how very different you and your brother are."

Ludwig nodded and got the cake. "Do not worry. He's slowly changing his ways. Is there anything else I can help you with? I hate to be a terrible host but I am really busy managing both mine and Prussia's work."

Looking shocked the gentlemen sat his cup and cake down. "He makes you do his work?"

"No. I simply do that ones he hasn't if it doesn't get done then it never will. Please excuse me I'll be back in a moment." Ludwig smiled and headed back up the stairs.

For a few minutes Austria heard something thud up stairs along with what sounded like something breaking. Frowning he set the cup down and stood and walked to the stairs. Climbing up them slowly he suddenly felt the aura change a little.

The hallway was dark. Going down it he heard muttering and then something that sounded like a cry. Almost like a cat. Frowning deeply and thinking that this was another one of Prussia hiding from his work he marched to the door and banged on it.

"Prussia! I know you in there! Come out here and tell me why you've been slacking!"

There was a dead pause before the light in the room went off. Let out an annoyed huff Austria grabbed the door knob and walked into the room.

"Gilbert-…!"

There on the bed was Gilbert. His hands tied together and up in the air as a chain hung from the bed railing above. Only the elbows bleary rested at his side. The other's legs from the ankle had been shackled to the metal posts at the end of the bed and metal back with two leather cuffs on his knees, with the bar keeping a good two feet of his legs spread apart.

Marks could clearly be seen on his neck. The long white shirt he had one was unbuttoned half way showing off his upper body but stopping before it reached the stomach and then showing the bellybutton, and the underwear he had on was pulled down so far but not all the way for show the other's privet area.

The other had been gagged too, and his face was flushed and eyes dull. Shocked at the this Austria took two steps forward trying to see if this was real when the door behind him closed and locked. Gasping he turned around.

"Ludwig…?"

"I said I would be a moment. You did not listen." Germany glared his eyes dark. "I would have thought you would have known better."

"What is the meaning of this? Answer me-"

"I don't have to answer you. There is one thing I would like you to do before you take your live. I want you to sign this gag saying you won't tell anyone about this."

Shock hit him as he realized what was going on. "You did this?"

"Ja. My bruder attracts many men and they all want him… so I decided to keep him here where only I can see him. Sign on the line."

Still in shell shock Austria was sure when Ludwig lead him to a chair and sat him down. It was only when he noticed the German had tied him to the chair that he snapped out of it.

"Release me!"

"Nein. Wait a minute. I was just taking this out…" Ludwig pulled off the gag from Gilbert. "There. Does that feel better, Bruder?"

Eyes still hazed Gilbert nodded moving his mouth slowly. Smiling Ludwig reached over and got a small needle and filled it half way.

"What are you doing?"

"This is for you. I need to make you forget this ever happened." Ludwig said with smile. "You understand of course."

"Wait! If this is to keep them away form your brother why is he tied up like that? Why is he dressed in such a manner?"

"As I have said many men are after my bruder." Ludwig repeated.

"In this house they can not see him… then why?"

There was a feeling of dread when Ludwig smiled at him and then fixed the needle and then flicked it twice and before walking over to the other, rolling up his sleeve and pressing around the arm to find a vain until he found on.

"Because my Bruder belongs to no one but me."

"What?" Austira gasped. "Your apart of him!"

"Haven't you noticed? Slowly Germany is over taking Prussia. That means soon it will be mine. However I know of a way for Gilbert to stay alive and still be apart of me. I will make him East Germany. You see my Roderick I was looking for Gilbert one day and found him… crying out in pleasure under his King."

Wincing as the medical tape tightened around his arm he watched as Ludwig stopped and then moved back and sat on the side of the bed his arms folded. His eyes seemed darker then before. Gulping the older nation stayed still his heart rate going up a little.

"How awful for you to see that-"

"It was a good thing. I knew many liked my brother. I just didn't know just how high the statues for him was but then again the only Albino embodiment. Surly you've noticed that he can attract anyone and attracts those who know they can have him. I was looking for him as I said, when I saw it and something changed…"

"What was it…?"

Smiling Ludwig reached a hand back and rubbed Gilbert's side a little. "I knew I would have to hide my brother away. Childish I know. He fought me too. I had to hurt him a little to get him to come home with me and when he refused to stay inside I had no choice but to drug him. But you know Gilbert. A fighter. So I used these to keep him here."

"That's imprisonment!"

"Ja. It's the only way I can keep him here however. The first time He got his arms out so I had to strung them a little off the bed. The next day he got his legs out. I ended up putting that bar there to keep him form getting free. Also a daily dose of this little drug…"

Germany held up a bottle.

"It works perfectly."

"How long has Gilbert been here?"

"Since the last time he's been to your house. Surly you've noticed his sudden absents?"

"That is why I'm here!" Roderick growled. "Stop this foolishness at once!"

"Nien. I won't stop until my re-train my brother." Ludwig smirked.

"Re-train? What are you talking about?"

Standing up Ludwig walked over to him and leaned down so they were eye lever with one another. The cold blue eyes stared into his searching for something. What it was the older nation wasn't sure it was when Ludwig smiled satisfied and moved back.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm retraining Gilbert's body to only want me. No one else can have him and I will make sure of it."

"What…?" Austria gasped in horror and then winced as the needle pricked his skin. "Stop!"

Just as the clear medicine started to work fast. As the dizziness hit him he tired to stay conscious he watched as Ludwig walked back to the side of the bed and rub Gilbert's cheek lovingly looking down at him and then leaning down to kiss the other deeply and this was all before darkness slipped over him.

* * *

… **NO REGRETS!**


End file.
